


Of CEOs and Accidental Drugs

by In_Crime_Partner



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fic Challenge, Fluff, Fuck Or Die, Humor, Rival CEOs, Smut, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Crime_Partner/pseuds/In_Crime_Partner
Summary: It was supposed to be an easygoing event, Felicity Smoak, the CEO of Smoak Technologies, visited with new possible investors, but what started as nice doesn't always stay nice. Especially when the drug she was sprayed with takes out its effects on her earlier...Rival CEOs and Fuck or Die AU. Written for the Fic Challenge.





	Of CEOs and Accidental Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,
> 
> Here's the second prompt written from the fic challenge (you can find the others here: http://walker-oliciter.tumblr.com/post/162289291991/fic-challenge). Not much to say besides a quick apology. We had guests when I was writing this so I couldn't give it 100% of my focus. Nevertheless, I tried my best even so and the result is not so bad to be honest.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this and other prompts as well. As always, please let me know what you think by leaving kudos or a comment at the end. They feed my Muse and help me stay encouraged - which means more stories, more updates. :)
> 
> Enjoy! :) <3

_Breathe. In and out. Slowly._

Felicity Smoak stared at herself in the mirror in the ladies' room, after having sneaked out of the gala the CEO of Queen Consolidated had thrown. Her cheeks were red under the layers of makeup she applied hours ago, her eyes wide with her pupils dilated to a point the blue of her irises could be barely made out. The rose red lipstick she used was smeared a tad after the full glass of champagne she had drunk and her lips were parted, the air she exhaled quickly escaping through them. 

Following the flush with her gaze that overtook her face, she glanced downward, watching the reddish skin disappear between her breasts, hidden away from his hungry eyes under the emerald green dress she wore. She knew they were playing with fire. Yet, she had agreed to come. 

To keep up her hard CEO display, to use the time they were separated to find new investors. And she had success with those two points. She had managed to talk to people and make them interested in her company instead of his, something she knew he would find amusing, while staying in the same room as he. But even with the new contracts she could show to the board soon, Felicity was doubting the greatness of her plan.

It was not because they were both CEOs. It was not because they were rivals, fighting with claws to stay the top company of Starling City. It was not because they were trying to make their formals life harder in order not to fall. It was because of the drug they had been sprayed with two weeks ago during a charity event.

The drug that was currently making her skin itch with desire, making her heart beat faster in his presence, making her insides burn with lust. She had to flee the room because of its effects and because of him.

She was not supposed to feel like that for another two hours. The timing of the drug coming to life had never changed up until now. It was exactly 9:24 PM each day in the last fourteen days. Yet, it was only 7:16 PM and her body was scorching, the hunger in her veins and the emptiness she felt, controlling her breathing. She had to crush her thighs together in order to create some pressure, hoping the desire to feel him would leave her alone for a while.

It wasn't that she didn't like him or that she wouldn't want him without the drug, but it was different. Sex with the drug coursing through her body from toes to head was urgent and rushed, focusing on getting the other off in time, while sex before or after was more about taking their time to explore each other, focusing on the pleasure they could give and get. The reason behind that was easy though. The drug would kill them both three hours after the first signed showed if they didn't act on their desires. 

Scientists couldn't figure out how it worked or how its effects could be reversed in the form of an antidote but Felicity couldn't even care in the moment when her insides clenched painfully, reminding her of how much she needed to let him know where to find her. Was he feeling the same or was she the only one blessed with an early timing?

Fishing out her phone from the small purse she carried around, Felicity opened her contacts and typed a quick message.

_'Ladies' room. I need you.'_

Other times, she would have cared about the needy tone the message radiated but as the temperature of her body rose with the level of her lust, she couldn't get herself to care. Her frame was literally flaming and if the heaviness in her chest told her something it was that she should have sent that damn message a lot earlier. Frack, her time was ticking faster. 

She was definitely panting now. Shutting her eyes tightly, she gripped the edges of the cold marble sink as hard as she could, hearing the door open and close softly. She didn't have to turn her head to see who had entered.

"Oliver," she whispered, not moving from her spot, not even looking in his direction.

"Felicity, hey, look at me," he placed one hand on her waist, the other cupping her cheek. Slipping her lower lip between her teeth to bite on, her eyes collided with his and she read the worry in them in crystal clear letters. A sudden heat hit her body, making her gasp loudly, her sex pulsing more fervently in his presence. 

"I need you to have sex with me, right now," she said through gritted teeth, her voice husky and heavy with need. Steadying herself by placing both hands on his shoulders, Felicity took in his face with her gaze, swallowing a moan at the sight of his pillow-mountain lips and stubble that had the absolute perfect length. 

He stared at her for a long second, the implication of her sentence and its consequence shining in his eyes, his thumb drawing soothing circles on her hip. As much as the drug was controlling some of their desires, he wanted her just as much as he would have without. That much was clear from his gaze. Oliver pulled her closer and their bodies almost touched, the air he exhaled while speaking tickling her skin. "When did you feel the first sign?"

"Nearly two hours ago," she whispered, before giving in to her desires and pulling him to her by his tie, his lips finally on hers. She would combust soon if he was not inside her in the next five minutes. 

Not wasting another second, she opened her mouth at his lead, tasting the champagne he had as he brushed his tongue next to hers, her heightened senses making the moment feel more powerful. She wind her arms around his neck, grabbing the short hair on his nape and scratching his skin while tilting her head to deepen the kiss, his tongue slipping inside her mouth again. What started as slow became urgent and passionate as their teeth bumped together and she pushed her fingers into his hair, her eager hands moving back and forth, trying to reach as many parts of him as possible between his neck and head.

He pulled back, just enough to make eye connection with her and questioned, his tone heady and full of lust. "Why didn't you let me know sooner?"

"I wasn't sure if that was the drug or just you wearing a suit," she replied before taking a quick breath and leaning in again, capturing his mouth whilst his arms sneaked around her waist with an actual growl that made her insides tremor. 

Oliver pushed on her slowly and she moved, walking backwards, trusting him enough to know he was careful, until her back hit the cool tiles of the restroom, making her gasp into the kiss as the sudden coldness met her overheated, covered body. He pressed his front to her chest, her breasts rubbing against the dark material of his suit and tie, the pressure and the slow movements causing her to squeeze her legs together to relieve some tension . She trailed her hands down between their bodies, feeling herself pulsating with the need to have him inside her, her fingers finding the belt around his hips.

Heat gathered at the pit of her stomach and her heart hammered excitedly as she unfastened his belt and pulled the zipper down, the garment falling from her fingers to pool around his ankles. Felicity pressed her palm flat to his erection, teasing him through his underwear, earning a tiny hiss escape his throat. 

He pushed his hands under her dress and pulled up the material till it reached her hips, before grabbing the back of her thighs and making her jump at him, her heels locking behind his butt. Enclosing his neck with her arms, her head fell back against the tiles when his lips connected with the skin on her throat as he left open-mouthed kisses in a path to her collarbone. The sound of his mouth meeting her flesh again and again had her whimper unashamedly with want, her fingers pulling on his hair while his bulge rocked against her covered sex.

The slow thrusts made her wetter for him, her panties soaking with her juices just as his hand hooked around the unneeded clothing and pulled until the garment gave out and with a tearing sound dropped to the ground to join his pants.

"Oliver," she whispered in warning whereas a wave of longing crushed through her, his action turning her on even more, causing her center to pulse ardently. 

"You will get another one," he murmured, capturing her collarbone and sucking on the skin he found. When his teeth grazed her hot skin, she gasped quietly, pulling on his hair stronger.

His hand that tore off her panties moved closer to where she wanted and she could feel his warmth ghosting over her nether lips just before he parted them with two of his fingers, his thumb pressing on her clit and moving with ease as he spread the wetness between his fingers. She let out a breathy moan, her body shaking whilst he continued nibbling on her skin and playing with her bundle of nerves.

He was there and yet he wasn't. The heat in her stomach swirled at his ministrations, the pleasure he was giving her triggering her to bite her lower lip.

She needed him inside her. Now. No more foreplay.

Trailing a hand down, she tugged on his underwear, smiling when she heard the soft thud when it landed on the top of his pants. Without stopping his fingers from moving on her clit and making her wetter, the ball of heat growing, he released her flesh and moved his mouth upward, his lips touching her like soft caresses. He planted a sloppy smooch on the underside of her jaw, then on the corner of her mouth before he took a hold of her swollen lips, the blood in her body rushing in her ears.

He removed his fingers and she sighed into their kiss, feeling the top of his cock brushing against her clit, teasing her opening in slow movements. Before she could utter a word, plead and beg, he plunged into her, filling her up completely until his pelvis pressed into her and she broke the kiss, her mouth hanging open, head meeting the tiles behind, her walls squeezing him.

Her body burned and he stayed still for a moment, letting her adjust to his size whilst he panted against her throat, the quick intakes of breaths tickling her neck. When her insides scorched with the yearn to feel him move, she rocked her hips, causing his cock to slide out then back in a little, the fraction so deliciously smooth, it made her sigh. 

His cock throbbed inside her, every pulsation adding to the heat in her quaking body, and she tightened her legs around him, silently begging for him to start moving. Oliver placed a small, tender kiss on her shoulder, then pulled out, leaving only the tip of his cock inside before sliding back in, taking another gasp out of her. 

Pressing his stubble to the crook of her neck, the small prickles adding to the sensation, he started moving evenly, filling her with each thrust, building her up at a slow pace.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

Felicity fought for breath, curling her toes as much as her heels allowed, her heart thudding mightily with each swift thrust, the fraction they created notching her pleasure higher, the pressure inside her ascending in a tight ball. A bead of sweat slipped down between her bouncing boobs, and she parted her lips, gasps and moans fleeing her throat with each pounding of his hips, his cock hitting places inside that had her roll back her eyes.

The coil inside her rose along with the heat from where they were connected, her wetness letting him slip in and out easily and her walls fluttered around him, her orgasm approaching quickly with his rapid plunges. Her body pulsed, another drop of sweat vanishing under her dress, her heart thundering beneath her flesh quicker and quicker as she got closer. 

In and out.

The tension rose, waggling on the edge, her blood rushing south.

In and out.

He sucked on a spot between her neck and ear, and her inner walls clenched. _So close_.

In and out.

The pressure gathered in her in a tight ball, ready to burst, to blow up.

 _So, so close_. She just needed-

Oliver bent his knees and pushed up, hitting a spot that along with the sudden change and thrust made her explode the coil, the pent up tension bursting in powerful waves, pleasure beating behind her shut eyes, as her walls clamped on him. The tension of the drug faded, letting pure bliss take over and she leaned forward, resting her sweaty forehead on his shoulder, panting as he pounded into her, the trembling of her walls not stopping, not ceasing, the pleasure he was giving her, the pleasure she was taking from him rolling over her. Her mouth opened on a silent scream and he grunted, his plunges faltering before riding out her pleasure, following her lead not long after and spilling inside her with a groan of her name. 

His thrusts stopped, the only sound in the restroom - their mixed breaths - filling up the walls, as they both came down from their highs. Her body buzzed with small aftershocks and Felicity tightened her arms around him, her insides squeezing him one last time. He was still, his softening cock staying inside her for as long as it could, his arms that had been resting beside her sides for support remaining there. 

The smell of perspiration hit her nostrils along with his woodsy scent and Felicity turned her head to his throat, breathing in the calm, content aftermath. 

"Next time, let me know earlier. Alright?" he asked, his face buried under her hair in her neck.

She hated the drug with every fiber of her being. But for one thing, she was grateful. It pushed her and Oliver together after months of tiptoeing, tension and arguing.

And while to the world they were just two CEOs in an invisible competition, in private they both knew they meant much more to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> There might be a second part for this but that all depends on the response and the free time I have. In the meantime, check out my other stories as well. ;)


End file.
